I will wait for you at home
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Cuando abrió sus ojos se sorprendió al ver en el lugar en que se encontraba, esperando que el mundo a su alrededor ardiera, cosa que nunca ocurrió, por lo cual sólo le quedaba esperar otra cosa… la vuelta de él a casa.
1. Gallifrey Falls, No More

"**I will wait for you at home"**

* * *

**Resumen: **Cuando abrió sus ojos se sorprendió al ver en el lugar en que se encontraba, esperando que el mundo a su alrededor ardiera, cosa que nunca ocurrió, por lo cual sólo le quedaba esperar otra cosa… la vuelta de él a casa.

**Disclairmer: **Doctor Who no me pertenece, yo sólo lloró con los capítulos.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

"_**Gallifrey falls, no more"**_

_Por Amelia Badguy._

_600 palabras según Word._

Su cuerpo se sentía demasiado cansado, lo cual realmente no tenía por qué extrañarle… lo último que recordaba era cómo había usado la poca energía que le quedaba para atacar a Rassilon, el hombre que lo había hecho el monstruo que había sido toda su vida, el monstruo que había destruido planetas completos, asesinado gente sin la más mínima consideración, intentando callar aquellos tambores que lo habían llevado a la locura.

Lentamente la consciencia volvió a su cuerpo, preguntándose en qué lugar se encontraba, pero no podía ser otro más que Gallifrey, pensó aun en aquel estado tan deplorable en que se encontraba en aquel instante.

Abrió sus verdosos ojos, esperando ver como los Daleks atacaban y destruían Arcadia, la ciudad más importante de los timelords, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse tirado sobre los escombros de lo que parecía ser una muralla, junto a los cuales se encontraba una pared a punto de derrumbarse, en la cual había un mensaje escrito… unas simples letras, que decían "NO MORE" [NO MÁS].

Quiso incorporarse, ver de qué se trataba aquello, ver por qué no había ningún Dalek atacando, por qué no se sentían los fuertes disparos de aquellas naves contra el planeta, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía ni siquiera moverse un poco. Su energía se estaba acabando.

— Siempre has hecho un gran alboroto — Se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz y fijo su vista en una mujer rubia, de ropas que parecían que habían pasado mejores vidas, que estaba sentada junto a él — desde que Rassilon puso aquellos tambores en tu mente, escapaste de Gallifrey, iniciando la misión de aquel hombre, que vio todo perdido, que nunca sabía dónde ir y simplemente vagaba por el espacio y el tiempo.

— ¿D-De qué hablas? — Se sorprendió al sentir como su voz salía rasposa, como si hubiera pasado muchos días sin hablar, aunque también podía ser por su falta de energía. — ¿P-Por qué metes a ese i-idiota en esto?

— Oh, ¿idiota?, se ve lindo con sus trajes y moños — Se rio aquella extraña mujer y el rubio vio con sorpresa como desaparecía de donde estaba sentada, para aparecerse a un lado de cuerpo. — Además lo salvaste del ataque que iba a recibir de Rassilon.

— Sólo me vengué de Rassilon por lo que me había hecho toda mi vida — Chasqueó la lengua, cerrando los ojos, si iba a morir lo último que quería ver era a una rubia que parecía querer analizar su vida.

— ¿Aún no lo notas? — Sintió la voz burlona de la rubia, como si ella supiera un gran secreto que el ignoraba por completo, haciéndolo bufar.

— ¿Qué cosa aún no noto? ¿Qué en este maldito lugar donde estoy no se sienten a los Daleks? ¿Qué falta el bombardeo a Arcadia?. — Le preguntó con verdadero fastidio destilado en su voz.

— Los tambores ya no están — Aquella mujer rubia comenzó a reírse abiertamente de la expresión que había puesto el rubio en ese instante, que finalmente notaba como aquellos tambores que lo habían llevado a la locura se habían esfumado de su mente como si nada, sólo dejando el silencio de sus pensamientos, dejando una herida abierta por la locura, que tardía tiempo en sanarse, pero que no era imposible de lograr realmente, pues si su enloquecida mente no le fallaba estaba en Gallifrey… y no estaba ardiendo, como había creído que ocurriría, no ardía bajo el fuego Daleks ni bajo aquel bloqueo temporal del que había oído.

Sólo había el silencio en su mente y aquellos dos soles rojizos brillando en el azulado cielo, alumbrando su cansado, adolorido y confundido cuerpo que esperaba respuestas.


	2. Gallifrey Stands

**Capítulo 2**

"_**Gallifrey Stands"**_

_Por Amelia Badguy_

1342 palabras según Word

Entró rápidamente al cuarto de guerra de Arcadia, estaban en medio de la guerra, con los Daleks atacando más y más que antes, siendo que al parecer lo que había hecho Rassilon — acción que no resulto finalmente, aunque todavía no le llegaban los detalles de por qué —, había enfurecido más a sus atacantes, al verse desaparecidos de aquel espacio durante un tiempo.

Debía preocuparse de aquello, no de otras cosas, pero aquel viejo estúpido — que se había rehusado a pelear con ellos en aquella guerra — había mandado un mensaje y debía ir a ver qué ocurría, como el general de guerra que era.

— ¡Otro más! — Escuchó el gritó de uno de sus subordinados informándoles de un nuevo mensaje que aquel viejo loco había enviado.

— ¿Estás seguro que el mensaje es de él? — Le preguntó con seriedad, puesto que en su mente aún no cabía la idea de que podría querer en ese preciso instante aquel hombre que había huido tanto tiempo.

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Por qué haría eso? — Se preguntó a sí mismo, acercándose a la mesa donde estaba el holograma que tenía aquel mensaje… "GALLIFREY STANDS" [Gallifrey de pie], no entendía que quería decir con aquello en medio de los ataques al planeta, en medio de las muertes que había en todo Gallifrey. — ¿De qué habla ese viejo loco ahora?

— Hola, hola, alto comando de Gallifrey — Aquella voz lo sorprendió y volteó a ver a una de las pantallas de transmisión donde vio a un hombre, con un gran mentón. — el Doctor habla.

— ¡Hola! También soy el Doctor, ¿pueden oírme?

— También el Doctor, a la espera, preparado.

— ¡Cielo santo, hay tres!... ¡Todas mis peores pesadillas a la vez! — No pudo evitar exclamar aquello en esa situación tan crítica, pero la verdad era así, sus grandes pesadillas, Gallifrey siendo atacados por los Daleks, mientras que habían tres regeneraciones de ese viejo loco… que era uno de sus progenitores.

— General, tenemos un plan…

— Debemos apuntar en este momento que es un plan bastante terrible.

— Y casi seguro no funcionara… — Aquellas palabras hicieron que su sangre se helase un poco más, pues sentía que terminaría aceptando aquel plan sin importar que fuese lo malo que pudiera ocurrir.

— Estaba contento con bastante.

— Lo siento, pensaba en voz alto — Vio cómo se disculpaba como si nada la regeneración de aquel cabello que parecía anti gravedad.

— Vamos a volar nuestras tres Tardis dentro de su atmosfera interior… — Miró a la regeneración del gigantesco mentón, que parecía querer explicar aquel plan que llevarían a cabo.

— Estamos ubicados a intervalos equidistantes alrededor del globo. — Siguió escuchando aquella explicación, sin comprender aún donde querían llegar haciendo aquello con sus Tardis, con aquel viejo modelo de una Tardis.

— Casi estamos preparados para hacerlo… — Sentenció aquella regeneración que él sabía que era la actual, pues la había visto en una de las cámaras de Gallifrey antes de ser atacadas por Daleks y destruidas.

— ¿Listo para hacer qué? — Debía preguntarlo, fuera lo que fueran hacer aquellos viejos locos, debía saber que harían sin importar que estuviera pasando afuera de aquel salón.

— Vamos a congelar Gallifrey — El hombre del mentón habló con seriedad ante su declaración.

— ¿Qué? — No pudo hacer otra cosa más que preguntar, ¿qué pretendían hacer?

— Usando nuestras Tardis, vamos a congelar Gallifrey en un solo momento en el tiempo. — Explico el del cabello, también con aquella mirada seria.

— ¿Sabes, como esos cubos Éstasis? — Termino el Doctor que él conocía, casi sonriendo por lo que se les había ocurrido. — Un solo momento en el tiempo, contenido en un bolsillo de un universo paralelo.

— Sólo que lo vamos a hacer con todo el planeta.

— Y todas las personas en él

— ¿Qué? — No pudo más que exclamar escuchando todo aquello, mirando las tres pantallas, viendo aquellos hombres — Y aunque eso fuera posible, que no lo es, ¿por qué haríais tal cosa? — Aquel viejo loco no se había metido en toda la guerra, en ningún momento, pero ahora aparecía, queriendo hacer aquello como solución a la guerra.

— Porque la alternativa es quemarlos… — Se sorprendió por aquello, comprendiendo que los hombres que se veían más jóvenes eran del futuro.

— Ya he visto eso…

— Y nunca quiero volver a verlo. — Sentenció finalmente el hombre del moño, mirándolos a través de la pantalla.

— Estaríamos perdidos en otro universo… congelados en un solo momento… — Todos creerían que ellos estaban muertos, que Gallifrey había caído y desaparecido del universo, que los Timelords ya no existirían, más que en aquel viejo. — No nos quería nada…

— ¡Tendrían esperanzas! ¡Que es exactamente lo que necesitan en este momento! — Le refuto la regeneración del mentón, mirándolo con seriedad. — Y justo ahora es exactamente lo que no tienen...

— Es delirante, sólo los cálculos tardarían cientos de años… — No podían hacer aquello cálculos tan rápido, necesitaba cientos y cientos de años y todos sabían eso, ¿qué pretendía hacer realmente?

— Oh, sí, cientos y cientos…

— Pero no te preocupes, empecé hace mucho tiempo. — No entendió aquello, hasta que otra comunicación se hizo presente junto con una voz y una imagen que no había visto en siglos.

— Llamando al consejo de Guerra de Gallifrey, es el Doctor… — No pudo hacer nada más que abrir un poco su boca sorprendido al ver al primer rostro de aquel viejo, que planeaba salvarlos.

— ¡Podría decirse que he estado haciendo esto todas mis vidas! — Esas palabras sólo dieron paso a más pantallas abriéndose y más hombres hablando, todos preparando lo que iban a hacer.

— Buena suerte

— En espera

— ¿Listos?

— Comenzando los cálculos

— Pronto estaré ahí

— A través de las fronteras que separan a un universo del otro

— Sólo tengo que fijar sus coordenadas

— ¡Y ahora para mi siguiente truco!

— ¡No sabía lo bien que estaba! ¡Son los doce! — Exclamó completamente atónito viendo todas las pantallas, todos aquellos rostros que había conocido únicamente por los registros que habían en Gallifrey.

— No señor… son los trece — Le informó uno de sus subordinados, cuando intentaba afirmarse a la mesa, pues los ataques de los Daleks habían ido en aumento con cada Tardis que había parecido cerca del planeta.

— ¡Señor! Los Daleks saben que algo está pasando, están aumentando la fuerza de los ataques — No pudo evitar gruñir al escuchar aquello, pues era algo que todo el maldito planeta estaba sintiendo con los fuertes ataques.

— Hazlo, Doctor… — Le dijo mirando las pantallas, nunca le había dicho Doctor realmente, siempre lo había tratado de la peor forma, aunque era él era uno de sus progenitores y debía tenerle respeto, nunca lo había hecho… pero ahora aquel hombre al que siempre había insultado los estaba salvando de una muerte segura… les estaba dando la esperanza de algo mejor, de que todo podría resultar bien para ellos… — Sólo hazlo… ¡Hazlo!

— De acuerdo… Señores, estamos listos… — Pudo ver en la pantalla como arreglaban las últimas cosas para lo que harían y se sorprendió por los últimos gritos dados por aquellos tres rostros que habían iniciado aquel plan. — ¡GERONIMO!

— ¡ALLONS-Y!

— Por Dios santo… ¡GALLIFREY STANDS!

Lo siguiente que pudo sentir, antes de que las comunicaciones se cortaran, fue como el planeta entero se estremecía al ser encerrado, pero después no había nada… no estaban aquellos ruidos de las armas de los Daleks al ser disparadas, ni el temblor que provocaban aquellos ataques.

Abrió sus ojos, y vio como todos estaban ahí, en aquella sala, mirando igual de sorprendidos a todos lados, como esperando que algo hubiera salido mal, pero él no pudo esperar más.

Corrió hacía las puertas, abriéndolas sin cuidado, para correr hacia uno de los balcones que aún quedaban en pie, viendo como el cielo estaba azulado y libre de todo ataque de Daleks, los cuales habían desaparecido del planeta, también pudo observar como todas las personas estaban de la misma manera… con la esperanza de que todo hubiera acabado, que la guerra del tiempo hubiera terminado de una vez por todas, pues así había sido…

Gallifrey ya no caería, ya no… nunca más…

Habían sido salvados por aquel viejo loco que había reunido a todos sus rostros y había hecho cálculos toda su vista para aquel momento tan importante…


End file.
